


I'm still getting used to having a home

by SakuPenguin



Series: This is my family, I found it on my own [6]
Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Family Fluff, FuKazeSaku adopt Hakuryuu, Gen, SEEDtember, idk how to tag, inaseedtember, nb Sakuma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26596474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuPenguin/pseuds/SakuPenguin
Summary: Hakuryuu is now part of TeikokuAnd Sakuma is going to take care of him
Relationships: Fudou Akio & Hakuryuu, Fudou Akio/Kazemaru Ichirouta, Fudou Akio/Sakuma Jirou/Kazemaru Ichirouta, Kazemaru Ichirouta/Sakuma Jirou, Sakuma Jirou & Hakuryuu
Series: This is my family, I found it on my own [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856629
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	I'm still getting used to having a home

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Seedtember DAY 3: Family  
> This is a mix between family and au but in the end I posted it in Family day.......

When Sakuma blew the whistle, they all turned to them, tired after training. Their coach was waiting for them with a smile on their face and a hand on their waist. Sakuma's hair was pulled up in a braid that reached below their waist. No one ever said anything, but on the days Kidou didn't go to Teikoku, Sakuma seemed much more relaxed and calmer, being able to get rid of that awkward suit in favor of their hoodies and jeans.

Hakuryuu took his water bottle, ready to sneak into the locker room before Sakuma noticed, but the adult grabbed his arm and stared at him with a frown.

"You stay here, wait on the bench." Sakuma let him go before approaching the rest of the team. Hakuryuu couldn’t hear what they were saying, so he obeyed, and crossed his arms after sitting on the bench. Sakuma soon stood in front of him again and kneeled. "Leg."

And they reached out. Hakuryuu felt the heat rise in his cheeks as he obeyed. He couldn't help but look away; he had hoped that Sakuma hadn't noticed anything. They carefully removed his shoe and bent his foot without warning. Hakuryuu jumped in his seat and a squeal slipped out of his lips. The kid turned even redder when Sakuma stood up again, shaking out their jeans.

"Stand up." He listened. Sakuma offered him an arm as support. "Only on the right leg. Now the left..."

They were silent for a few seconds, before Sakuma turned to look for something in their bag. Soon they pulled out a small first aid kit and sat next to him on the bench. He held Hakuryuu's right leg carefully and put it on their lap.

"I didn't think you'd notice..." The kid played with his hands, nervous. "Don't say anything to Akio, please..."

Sakuma snorted before picking up one of the creams they had in the medicine cabinet, moving the boy's leg with all the care they could, trying to check where the injury was.

"Do you think I'm an idiot? Akio would kill me if I let you train more with your leg like that. Of course I'm going to tell him."

Hakuryuu stared at Sakuma as they bandaged his ankle. It had only been a week since he started living with Fudou and his partners. It was strange. He knew Fudou pretty well; he had spent hours talking to him when he lived in the Stonewall and with the training of Resistance Japan, but Kazemaru and Sakuma... he didn’t know them so well. They were going to help with the shelter, yes, but Kazemaru was shy and Sakuma didn't know how to deal with teenagers despite coaching a team full of them. Teikoku's assistant coach looked like a cold, impassive figure, almost like Kidou, at least until they got home. The moment they entered the door, Sakuma changed completely.

"Sorry...” He didn't really know why he was apologizing. After all, it was just one more injury, and it wasn't as if the training at the Sanctuary wasn't much worse than that. But Hakuryuu felt like he owed Sakuma an apology. "I didn't want to worry you."

Sakuma offered him a smile before putting his shoe back on and tying it, almost as if he were a little boy.

"Don't apologize, just be more careful. You know how dangerous it is to use techniques before they're complete..." Something in Sakuma's tone of voice was strange. "You have a great future, don't waste it. Remember that, despite everything, this is still junior high school football, don't force your body too much before you reach the professional leagues."

Sakuma stood up, starting to pick up. Hakuryuu stared at his leg, the bandages that peeked out from under the sock perfectly placed, as if Sakuma had done it hundreds of times.

"You say it from experience, right?" Sakuma turned their back on him, but he could see how he strained, "The... ‘get injured before you get to play for real’..."

Sakuma passed a hand through their hair and sighed without looking at him.

"Look. You're not an idiot, I know Akio told you what happened in Shin Teikoku-"

"And I know you don't want him to worry. He doesn’t want the same thing to happen to me… right?"

Hakuryuu stood up, the bag on his right shoulder. He tried to put more weight on his foot, and it seemed like the pain was minor now. He could walk to the bus stop without a problem. He caught up with Sakuma before they began to walk together towards the exit.

"Akio is a brute. I spent school bandaging his injuries. He has always been a very... direct player. But despite this, he has never been seriously injured. Ichirouta... he had problems once, but recovered and was not injured again. What I'm going to do is, because they both know very well that, when you're an athlete, when you dedicate yourself to this, you have to treat your body with all the care you can. Ichirouta is an athlete, he's still going to the athletics club. I don't think it takes too long to start helping you run with a proper tactic so you don't get injured. He's a perfectionist..." Sakuma took the card out of their bag so they could sign out before leaving the building. Hakuryuu hadn't even noticed they were already at the door.

"The point, is that sometimes, despite being surrounded by people like that, we do stupid things. After the World Cup I thought I had recovered, so I kept training as I had always done, without worrying too much about anything... until my body couldn't take it anymore."

"I remember that match..." Hakuryuu played nervously with the strap of his bag. "Raimon and Teikoku... I saw that game at the Sanctuary. The coaches played it for us... so we could see what real football was like. Was... was it an anniversary match-?"

"Anniversary of our last Football Frontier... we were 18. We were going to go to college, many of us... leaving the country or the city. It was a friendly match. Nothing important... it was a repetition of that final..."

Sakuma looked towards a fixed spot, their gaze lost as they walked.

"You and Akio did that technique... the... Emperor Penguin 4. I remember perfectly... it was incredible, the best game I'd ever seen. I was glued to the TV and super excited... and then Teikoku asked for a switch. I remember they took a player off the field... I remember it caught my eye because... one of those who helped him was Akio, but the other was a defender of Raimon..."

Sakuma laughed as they rested a hand on the child's head.

"Akio and Ichirouta helped me get off the field if... it was my last game... after that I didn't play again. Or climb too many stairs. My leg was just shattered... I had forced my body too much to keep going."

"That's why Akio is so afraid that something will happen to us... that's why he reviews the techniques so many times before letting us use them..." Sakuma nodded. "He is afraid that what happened to you will happen to us. He doesn’t want... for us to have to quit football."

"Exactly. Akio goes hard for life, but... He adores you. He loves his team... loves the guys who go to the Stonewall... and loves you." Sakuma shrugged his shoulder fondly. "That's why he wants to take care of you and not let anything bad happen to you. sometimes he's kind of an idiot, but he has a heart of gold. He knows what you've been through... from being left alone from a small child to... being a Seed. He may have been trained by Kageyama, but I don't think it was that different from what they did to you at the Sanctuary. The important thing now is that all that is over..."

Hakuryuu nodded, looking at Sakuma sideways.

"Do you love Akio a lot, right?" Sakuma laughed, staring at the child fondly.

"Of course I do, kiddo, you can't imagine how much. I love Akio and Ichirouta very much... and Akio loves you too. That's why I'm delighted that you're part of the family, if something makes Akio happy, it makes us happy t-"

Hakuryuu hugged Sakuma tightly, felt the other reeling in surprise before returning the hug, stroking his back slowly.

"Thank you for... accepting me into your family..."

It was still strange, going back to a real home. A house where there were no broken bottles, no mother screaming. A home that wasn't an island where he had no one. Hakuryuu knew he would now go back to a home where Fudou would be cooking dinner while Kazemaru read on the couch. That Sakuma would sit with him and help him with English homework as one of the dogs lied on their lap.

He had been with them for very little time, but as they got on that bus, and he rested his head on Sakuma's shoulder, he knew everything would be fine. Fudou would act like a worried mother and Hakuryuu go a week without training while his leg healed, but they would also give him ice cream after dinner and sit on that huge couch to talk about their days.

He'd let Fudou paint his toenails while Kazemaru painted penguins on Sakuma's fingernails and they laughed at that blind dating TV show. His leg didn't even hurt anymore. They were right; he had all the time in the world to grow, to train and to get strong like them. For them. For the opportunity they’d given to him, despite him being a Seed. Despite all his mistakes... he had discovered his place. And he liked the place that was that family mess.


End file.
